Total Drama Author 4
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4!!! How It Works #Two teams of nine people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Sunshine and Chimmy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Sunshine/Chimmy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season eighteen contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. The first challenge will be up next Sunday. Sign-ups are closed! Writing Gophers #Cards777- I did good last season!! #COKEMAN11 (PWNAGE) #Darkdonpatch (I am here to improve my writing skills) #GM -(Hopefully I can win adminship) #KoopaKidJr.- Time to put my writing skills to the test! #Turnertang- Ready to get fourth place again! #Weblykinly (i expect to get pass the first couple of eliminations then fail, this is going to be fun!) #YoshiPerson (This should be fun! I love writing! All I beed is the time to do it... (XD)) Typing Bass #Benthegame Finally in. I'm goin all the way! #Ezekielguy-Bring...it. #Jason. -My first time! #Kenzen - Bring it on , Wait is that a bull dont bring it on ahh*runs away from the bull* #NIzzy (NIzzy is back! XD) #Shane - I want to show you all that I can write! #Tdafan123-I`ve improved my wirting,so I`m ready #Tdifan1234-Maybe I'll get farther in this season than last.... XD #Tyedye Oh my god! I'm on a TDAuthor! Expect me to fail! (Also expect occasional British English spelling, Britain is just awsome like that XD) Eliminated #Anonymos- I've made my decision! I'm competing, so ya'll better watch out, cause nobody's going to stand in my way this time Elimination Table Color Code: User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge BOW = Was the best of the worst/nominator that week SAFE = Was not eliminated that week NOM = Was in nominated but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated 1 Anonymos was on the winning team, but dropped out. Hall of Authors Week One Chat * scene opens up to an epic stadium* Announcer:Welcome to...TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4! *contestants come out of opening in dome to thunderous applause, but the backdrops fall over, revealing a random mess hall, and Sunshine playing a track of applause* Nalyd: ...I said a big, giant stadium, Chimmy! What did you do? Chimmy:How would you spend 2 bucks?! (XD) Nalyd: *brings everyone into a library* You will all be staying here in the library for the next give or take sixteen weeks! FOUR MONTHS OF WRITING! Have fun. *leaves and goes to office* Anonymos: Fortunately for me, those four months won't be anywhere near the period of time when I have to leave for the annual three weeks. GM: Well, hi!! NIzzy: Hiya guys! GM: Hi NIzzy!!! *goes around and greets himself to everyone* (XD) Turnertang: I'm back everyone! (Does a handstand) Chimmy:*hops in* Hey, guys! Hey, I actually recognize most of you this time! (XD) Shane: Um, hi guys! *starts to read a book* GM: Hey, Shane!!! Cards: Hey guys!! I'm ready to write!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I thought I should do that now! Chimmy, are we going to have to write around Christmas???? Shane: Hey GM! I can't wait to start this. Hopefully, it's not due today. Dark:*a diffent bus comes in and Dark comes out with his staright jacket and black angel wings* um can someone get my things? Koops: Oh. My. GOD!!! Dark: WhaT? NIzzy: O.o Dark: Fine i am suppose to be a darker clone of this pixie named um Brightshine Pasta. Cards: *points at Dark* HI!!!!!!!!! *releases Dark from straight jacket* Chimmy:Sorry, guys, IDK when the challenge will be up! :( Dark:Okay oh do you guys know any pixis here because i am suppose to be a clone of one it's called or close to Brightshine Pasta? Chimmy:Oh, you mean Sunshine! ^^. Yeah, she's co-co-hosting! (XD) Dark: Sunshine? hmmm no wonder i am the dark angel of here (Dark angel: born at the same time as the pixie is the copy of it but bears no relationship or DNA to each other but the same age as it and hair color(kinda).Did i just gave out the Dark Angel thing? Chimmy:Yup! (XD) Dark-Meh,I am already got out of Demon Angel Jail so i am loose out in this place luckily they cant catch me here. Cards: I have a question Chimmy, on the rules when it says that the only guarantee that you are safe is if you win invincibility or if your team wins, but if you are the best author on the losing team, and you pick 2 authors to be put up for elimination, doesn't that mean that the best author on the losing team is safe too? Tdafan:*arrives*Hey everyone!Great to be back! NIzzy: Fan of TDA! Nice to see you!(XD FAIL) Cards: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:IDK Cards, I don't really know how this thing works yet...but I assume you would be! Tdafan:Well,hopefully I can get to the merge this season Chimmy:Well, since I'm a host, I'm not supposed to be picking favorites, but...all of you have a great shot! Tdafan:I can`t wait for the challenge! Dark: I hope there is no Harold voting this season *what you think i dont live in the human world well i live in a apartment). Tdafan:I just realized TBTDIF isn`t here.He should,he`s a great author Cards: I thought he was signed up, but he missed sign-ups. Tdafan:*high fives Cards*Whats up dude!Glad you could make it! Dark: *trying to meditate but cant concentrate* UGH! I thought this was a library why is it so loud? NIzzy: *pokes Dark* XD Tdafan:I`m gonna go unpack*goes to wherever they stay* Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Tdafan:*pokes Dark*This is better than cable!(XD) Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Let's play a game!! To play, you first state your username, and a made-up hobby!! I'll go first!! My username is Cards777, and my hobby is poking things with a stick!! (LOL XD!!!!!!) (Wizards of Waverly Place reference) Tdafan:I`m Tdafan123 and I like to eat computers(LOL) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I like visting mental hospitals. (XD) GM: I'm GM and I like pie. (XD) Tdafan:Ummm,now what? NIzzy: EVA CLOUD! *runs away* (Good times XD) GM: Let's state our username and say something we don't do. Dark: I am Dark i Write in the Death Note *Grabs both TDAfan and NIzzy and thorws them* Cards: I'm Cards777, and I don't jump off cliffs!! I don't push people off cliffs either! Or do I? (XD) GM: I'm GM and I don't do anything. (XD) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I don't do math homework XD Shane: I'm Shane and I don't do buttons, I HATE buttons. IDK why but I just do. Jason: I'm Jason and I get confused easily...wait, huh? Tdafan:*goes into Nalyds office and does prank calls*Hello,you just won a million dollars*pause*No,this isn`t Tdafan123 this is...321nafadt(XD)*pause*No,I`m not interested in any Christmas ornaments,thank you(LOL) Sunshine: *bursts out of Nalyd's epic office* FINALLY!!! I've been locked in there since the end of last season!!! (XD) Dark: Your Sunshine *bursts out laughinh* Your the pixie that i am suppose to be the Demon Angel *Laughs* Sunshine: OMG DEMON ANGEL THINGY!!! *pokes him/her repeatedly* (IDK, sorry XD) Dark: ugh your more annoying then i thought and besides do you even know what Dark Angels are there clones of pixie Tdafan:I made the best prank call! Chimmy:DUN. DUN. DUUUNNNN! (XD couldn't resist) Dark: I thought thiws was a libary (WHEN IS THIS GOING TO STAR) Sunshine: *to Dark* YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!! *pinches cheeks XD* I'm gonna call you Iggy!!! (First challenge starts tomorrow.) Dark: ugh well at least your not and Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl Tdafan:*spray paints on Nalyds wall 'YoshiPerson Wuz Her'* Sunshine: Speaking of Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl-ness, Chimmy, is Shadii-kun here??? Turnertang: Who's Shadii-kun? Tdafan:(CONF)This is my season! I am way better than i was last season,I got this Anonymos: Shadow, of course! Silly, Turnertang! Sunshine: *pokes pic* Tdafan:*shakes Nonnys hand*Hey,so sorry you lost last season(I regret mentioning that XD) Dark: (rules if an Dark angel and Pixie clones meet:The dark angel cant harm the Pixie and the pixie can use the Dark Angel -_-) Nalyd: Listen up, everyone! Stay out of my office, or you're ELIMINATED. Anyway, ready for... the first challenge? Tdafan:I`m...ready*gulps*(XD) CK11: Bring...it...on. *smirks* Sunshine: *Spongebob voice* I'm ready! I'm ready! Oh, wait, I'm a host... Chimmy:Ya, Shadow IS here! He's in my room! ^^ GM: I'm working on my story. I'm on the third page! (XD) Chimmy:*jaw drops* Shane: My first challenge! I'm so excited! I'll work on it now. I hope my story will be okay. Jason: Hey NIzzy. Whats up? CK11: 2nd story! YES! (XD) Chimmy:*o.o's at the image names XD* Kenzen:I am very nervous Shane: FINALLY DONE! I hope it's good. Jason: It's funny how were all doing it tonight, when it's due by thursday. Dark: I might fix mine but meh. Kenzen:Hows mine Chimmy:*does her best not to get involve, but is still failing XD* YP: Hey, guys! I love writing! I can't wait to get into this camp! Ezekielguy: How do you guys like mine so far? Tdafan:Mine`s done! GM: Mine's done it'll be posted tomorrow my 7 page story. Tdafan:*watches a movie* Weblykinly: Hey, sorry I'm late but I'm here. CK11: *notices the absence of Nonny's story* He's probably writing it. Cards: Well, it's only Sunday, and it's due Thursday. I'm gonna finish my story tomorrow, that is if I don't have a lot of homework! CK11: I just write the story the day it is assigned to prevent homework from getting in the way. Cards: I'm trying to get my stories finished as soon as possible, because last season, I waited til' the last day or two until it was due, and I missed 3 stories last season, and that's what got me eliminated. CK11 (conf): At the beginning of last season, I counted Chimmy and Cards out. Mostly Cards because I saw Chimmy write. I still counted Cards out, but then he placed sixth. He's a good author overall. That means he'll be tough to beat. CK11: Same, but I only missed one. Cards: *goes to finish story* NIzzy: I usually finish my homework as soon as I get it, so I can spend more time writing my story over a couple of days. :D GM: My masterpiece is.... uhh *looks at it to choose* (XD) Tdafan:I personally think my story this week is better than both my stories last season CK11: Both your stories? *remembers when Tdafan technically saved him from elimination* Oh, yeah... Agreement on that. Tye: Wow, only 3 people haven't started their stories... and I'm one of them... I feel so special! =D (XD, I have started, but it's just not up here 'cuz I'm actually writing it.) Tdafan:I can`t wait for results! NIzzy: Me too. *hi-5's Tdafan* GM: The results should be soon. Tdafan:*eats some chips*I`m bored Dark: Hey TDAFAN theres a bazooka in the hosts lounge Dark:*concam* I thing i just sent a devil for a bomb Cards: I'm finished! GM: (CONF) I hope my team wins. Dark (CONF): eats a PB and J Cards: (CONF) I hope the Gophers win! Sorry Bass, but I'm cheering for my team. Last season, my team lost the first challenge, so this season, maybe my team can win the first challenge! Tdafan:I can tell it`s gonna be a close decision NIzzy: *nods* Chimmy:I think I already know which team's losing, but I can't be certain. Shane: (CONF) I really hope I don't go first. I'll be happy if my story gets a moderate review, though. Cards: I already know which team is going to win!!!! It's the team name here!!! Shane: (CONF) I hope we can we please hurry this up. The suspense is killing me! Also, I want to know the results tonight so I can write tommorow. I'm traveling tommorow and I won't be able to go online much, let alone, type for the compitition. *looks around* Now that I think about it, what's the point of a confessional? Everyone's gonna see it anyway. Shane: Sorry if I'm being rude. I'm so nervous. AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs in circles* CK11: *runs up to Nalyd's office but rembers remark* Oh, yeah. *gets caught by booby trap* AAGH! A BOOBY TRAP! Harold (CONF): *somehow in confessional* He said Boobies! Producer: Wrong tape! Darn it! (XD) Tdafan:*waits for results* Tye: Hey! No waiting for results until I'm done with my story! (XD) Dark:Tye it's fair because you will get an extra day or something because tomorrow is the results. Tye: I have another couple of hours. I do my best writing after everyone in my house is asleep, anyways. I don't really know why. (XD) Anonymos: I don't think the Typing Bass need to nominate anyone, as I am dropping out of the contest. The only reason I joined was so that I could win and prove to myself that I am actually a top author. I realize now that I already am, and don't need the title to prove it. And besides, with me in the running, I don't think I would've given the new contestants a fair chance. So, to the other authors, I wish you good luck; you'll need it in this contest. Tye: *jaw drops* Anonymos: I figured I'd get a reaction or two like that... Tye: You don't need to quit! At least stay in a week or two! (XD) Anonymos: *Shrugs.* I think I made the right decision. Shane: No you didn't. I want ''to compete against you. Please don't leave. Tye: See? No one wants you to leave. Stay in the competition and have fun writing, please? Chimmy:*sighs* If that's what you want, Nonny...*mutters under breath* There goes my bet with my friend...(XD JK) Anonymos: (Sighs.) No, I think I should go. Nalyd: Guys, follow me. Dark: Well then looks like I have to step it up if i want to say and I didn't know (well then I will have to make it better). Tdafan:Nonny,don't leave!You deserve it more than me I'll tell you what NIzzy: Nonny don't leave! :'( Challenge One Okay, since this is a new season, your first challenge is to write a new season premier! We've done new Total Drama Island premiers, but this week you need to write a new Total Drama Action premier! It needs to include all fourteen of the original competitors in season two. You can do any movie genre, any prize, any elimination, as long as it makes sense. You will be judged on creativity, originality, spelling, grammar, and how in-character the characters act. (Since the season one finale, not after all of the stuff in season two, so DJ doesn't have an alliance with Chef, Gwen and Trent are still dating, Harold isn't truly epic yet, etc.) The stories are due Thursday. Sunshine will judge the Gophers, Chimmy will judge the Bass. Judging Nalyd: This week, I will judge the Gophers, and Chimmy will judge the Bass. Judging will be done like last season (Not the score out of ten system.) Sunshine, Chimmy, you don't have to have all the reviews done at once, you could post one or two at a time if you want. Chimmy's Reviews (Bass) *'Benthegame:This story was funny in parts. For instance, I absolutely LOVED when Leshawna slapped Heather. However, PLEASE don’t use script format from now on. There were some grammar mistakes as well. *'Ezekielguy:'This story was hilarious! The random Alaskan bald man made me LOL, though it did seem a bit of a side-trip to the actual story. Poor Duncan! Unfortunatly, that’s all I have to say about it. You didn’t complete your story. *'Jason:'This story was pretty cool! Izzy was crazy, Lindsay was dumb, and everyone else seemed to be in character. Katie coming back really surprised me! However, you had some grammar mistakes. You shouldn’t put more than one individual talking in the same paragraph, which you did many times. *'Kenzen:'This was awesome! I absolutely loved everything Lindsay said, and Duncan was as awesome as ever. However, you had a ton of grammer issues. The beginnings of sentences weren’t capitalized, people spoke more than once in a paragraph, and so on and so on. *'NIzzy:'This story was really nice! Izzy smashing her guitar on Heather’s head was too funny! However, I’m subtracting points for eliminating Duncan. XD. JK, BTW, but I did notice that you forgot some commas in places. *'Shane:'This is just an awesome story, though I thought you were calling Harold a nerd-ette for a while XD. You gave me a new nickname for Owen, made me laugh at Lindsay and Beth, and I practically died of laughter at the Ezekiel reference. It’s funny at the rendezvous part, because I always joke with my friends about how it’s spelled. The macaroni part connects to my life as well. However, you were missing some commas, and I think you had some spelling mistakes too, ironically. * '''Tdafan: This is an OK story, but….you still had a lot of grammar mistakes. The commas seemed to be everywhere, the beginnings of sentences weren’t capitalized, and all in all, the story seemed a bit short. *'Tdifan:' From what I can see, it was a funny and good story....just not complete. *'Tyedye:' First of all, let me make something clear: I’m pretty sure you amazed us all by finishing your story at 12:30 in the morning. Duncan’s line about cars made me LOL, and I loved the Survivor reference. I personally liked the new voting system better than the old one. You had some slight grammar and spelling mistake, but that is inevitable when rushing. Nalyd's Reviews (Gophers) *'Anonymos '- The story started off really great, all the characters being used very well! However, the silent movie, while a unique choice, hurt the story as it really didn't have much potential. The challenge didn't ruin the story, but I don't know how much it really helped you... The story got better near the end, but I think it ended kind of weakly. Overall, everyone stayed in character which is awesome, very original, great grammar, and spelling, and this story was a pleasure to read. *'Cards777' - The beginning was a lot like the real series, specifically Justin, Beth, and Trent. I liked Lindsay missing Tyler, though. I like the challenge idea. The snowball challenge was a great idea. I wish you'd made up Christmas carols instead of existing ones, but it's fine - This isn't Total Drama Carols. The story was original and creative, but their were problems with spelling and grammar. *'COKEMAN11' - I liked the recap, very funny! Everything before the theme song was great! A girl named Matt... Awesome! The rest of the chapter's content was great, but the ending seemed a little rushed. I think that if you added some content to it, this story would be one of the best this week. *'Darkdonpatch '- Script stories are not allowed in Total Drama Author, however since I forgot to put that in the challenge, I can't deduct for it... The grammar wasn't very good and neither was spelling. *'GM' - The plot to this was quite original and creative. I think everyone was in character. Not many notable grammar or spelling problems. *'KoopaKidJr. '- This story started out without the introduction, and I think you needed one. The rest of the story had the characters very in character. I knew you'd be good at standard format instead of script. Very creative and original. But the ending seemed rushed, as the elimination happened right at the end of the challenge. *'Turnertang' - The grammar error you usually have is ending a quote with a period. The story seemed too short and rushed to be finished. I hope you work on grammar and completeness of the story for next time. *'Weblykinly' - Script stories are not allowed in Total Drama Author, however since I forgot to put that in the challenge, I can't deduct for it... There were grammar problems throughout. *'YoshiPerson' - Don't worry about indenting, it isn't necessary. The challenge was very well written, and very creative and very original and I really like it! Well done! And the Winner is... Nalyd: Chimmy and Sunshine, who do you think should be the winning team? Chimmy:I think the Gophers! Nalyd: I agree, so the Gophers win! (I'd wait for Sunshine, but I don't think she's on...) The best of the worst is... Tyedye! Well done Tyedye, I'll let you and the Bass talk for a while and decide who to nominate. Tdafan:*is scared*Don`t nominate me Shane: I'm a tad scared too. Tye: Alrighty, Bass, let's do this quick, simple, and in a TDI manner. Vote for one person you think should be in the bottom two, and then the two people with the most votes will be my choice. My vote goes for Tdifan. Sorry, but you didn't finish your story. Shane: Sorry, but my vote goes to Zeke. You didn't complete your story dude. I'm very sorry. Jason: Zeke. Tdafan:*sighs*This is hard but Zeke(CONF)It was hard to vote for one of my closest friends Elimination Ceremony One The Bass: *walk into the main room of the library and line up in front of Nalyd* Nalyd: Okay... Tyedye, first nominee and why. (Nonny's quit is not official until the elimination ceremony) (CONF)Kenzen:I admit i was scared I thought I was a meh author but if i go first i will admit i will be sad but i will admit i thought i did good with my story this week Tye: Tdifan. She didn't complete her story. Nalyd: Second nominee and why, please. Tye: Zeke, he also had an unfinished story. Nalyd: Okay... Tdifan, Zeke, step forward... Now, Tdifan, why do you deserve to stay? Tdifan: I think I deserve to stay because even though I don't have much time to finish stories, I still love writing and this competition has improved my writing so much! Take a look at my first couple stories on the first season, and then look at my (fraction of a) story here. Which one's better? XD Seriously. You can see how much I've improved. Also, being the runner-up of the first season and making it to the final 5 in the second season, I might have a shot at getting far this season, too. I'd really like to make it farther than last season (XD That was a fail last season), but if I don't I'll accept it and move on. *takes a bow* Nalyd: Tdifan, I can't count previous seasons in determining things... Zeke, why do you deserve to stay? (Kenzen:So everyone else is safe) (Nalyd: Unless I think somebody else should have gone...) Zeke: Well, this may not change much...But I had the whole story written down on a pad of paper. I just never had enough time to get it all down. I had schoolwork, family events, blah blah blah. Nalyd: Thank you... *pull out cell phone* Nonny, get down to the main room, I need to talk to you immediately. Anonymos: (Bursts in.) Sorry, I'm late. Nalyd: Nonny... Do you want to stay and compete, or walk out the door there. *Points to door* Anonymos: I feel it would be best for me to go, but all of my competition urges me to go on competing, I have decided to... go. Sorry to all who wanted me to stay, but I feel that this is the right thing to do. Nalyd: Well, who am I to stop you? Good-bye, Nonny. You're a good author. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Anonymos: Bus? Oh, no, I don't take the bus. (Gets dragged onto the bus.) Evidently I do... Bye, all!! Nalyd: Tdifan, Zeke, you're safe... for now... Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. NIzzy: Last time on-! Wait I'm not the host... (XD) Koops: Priceless NIzzy! Priceless!!! NIzzy: *backs away from Koops* Chimmy:I can't believe Nonny's gone, but oh well! Good luck to the rest of you! Weblykinly: After what happened yesterday, I really need to try harder and be as careful as I can. Koops: I can't believe we lost Nonny, and we won!!! NIzzy: *sigh* ... Jason: I'm nervous about the next challenge. NIzzy: Yeah... GM: NONNY IS GONE!!! NIzzy: ... Dark: Whats wrong Nizzy? YP: We won, and yet lost a player... Ironic, isn't it? Let's win, Gophers!!!!! Dark: I know YP now I think we are the Screaming Gaffers now Shane: May we please push the date back until Friday or Saturda? I won't be able to get my story up until then. I understand if you can't, though. CK11: Done. It's a continuation of a story Sprink describes as "very sweet." I'm thinking of putting the original up on the fanfic wiki as a one-shot. ... *goes to do so* Tdafan:*sighs*I can't believe Nonny quit,he probably would've won this time CK11: Yeah, and I'd get 2nd, 3rd, or 4th. Wait, no, save fourth for Turnertang. He's gotten it every time he's competed. So I'd get 2nd, 3rd, or possibly 5th if Nonny didn't quit. But I'm not suggesting I'll win...or am I? (XD) Tdafan:I know I won't win,but as long as I get to the merge,I'll be fine Cards: I don't know what I'll place this season, as long as I get my stories finished, I might do better than last season. Speaking of finishing my story, *starts story* Kenzen:Can we add a character to it if so like make me Izzy's Husband in the story CK11: Husband? O.O Anyway, who likes my story? Tdafan:Haven't read it,Check out mine please CK11: It's funny. Tdafan:Mine?Anyway,yours was good.I liked it.LOL his secret gaming clan CK11: Yeah, yours is funny. I almost forgot to put that in but then I remembered his TDI Interactive Bio... Kenzen:My story is five years later CK11: Ah... Kenzen: And my story is a drama Shane: I'm finally done with mine! And I was on time! Cards: Finished! I'm bored! What do we do now? Blah, blah, blah. Pudding! Blah, blah blah. Library. *goes insane* I forgot, Bye Nonny, you were a great author! Challenge Two This week you need to write about a TDI character's holiday break! They can celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, New Year's, or Boxing Day! The stories will be judged on grammar, spelling, and creativity! We ask that you do not do a parody of a holiday story. Script stories are strictly prohibited. Stories are due Thursday! Judging Sunshine's Reviews (Bass) Chimmy's Reviews (Gophers) Nalyd's Announcement Nalyd: Due to lack of reviews, the winners were decided on which team had the most stories missing. The Gophers have 2 missing stories, while the Bass have 3. The Bass lose. You guys can talk in this section to decide which two will be nominated. I suggest you all submit two votes, and whichever two people get the most votes go up. (Just a thought XD) Tdafan:Zekey and Ben,sorry guys :/ Kenzen:I vote Zekey and Ben Sorry guys (Tdifan is a great author ind i am giving her a chance) Jason: Zeke and Ben. (Sunshine: I was just about to finish my reviews. XD Sorry, guys...) (Chimmy:Ditto with Sunshine XD) (Kenzen:Put them up still PLEASE) (Weblykinly:Me too, I want to know what to be improving on) (Dark:still put them up because most people want to see their results) Tye: Aww... no Best of the Worst? (XD) Anyways... Ben and...umm... Zeke. Although I dislike following a crowd, it is in my best decision to vote with everyone else. That, and if I vote someone else it won't count because there are already enough votes against Ben and Zeke. (XD) (Nalyd: Sunshine, Chimmy, next time post the story reviews one at a time instead of all at once, k?) Elimination Ceremony Two Typing Bass: *arrive* Nalyd: Um... *randomly picks somebody* Kenzen, who did your team pick and why? (Both nominees) Kenzen:*stands up on stage sweating *Umm..*Spotlight flashes on him* Um The Team picked Zeke and Ben we felt that Tdifan deserved a chance and the Zeke and Ben were the best choices That is all*meets team*Good luck you two Nalyd: So... you picked them because they're the best choices... not much of a reason but okay. *Zeke and Ben step forward* Zeke, why do you deserve to stay? Kenzen:No i couldn't think okay geez Zeke: I have NO reason. You should just get on with it and boot me out. I just wasn't cut out to do this because of school and stuff. Nalyd: Zeke, I agree, and it's your time to go. Remember, whenever I've read your stories where you put lots of effort, I've been amazed and impressed. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Week Three Chat Nalyd: *goes into office* Dark: Pressure is now getting to everyone! Chimmy:*sneaks into Nalyd's office, pops up behind him* Hey, Nalyd! I've got the challenge idea! Dark: *Is sitting on the bench right by Nayld's office* Sunshine: *starts singing* Everybody sing, like it's the last time you will ever sing... tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now... ''(That was "Born For This" by Paramore. Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. XD) GM: *walks away and gets a pop-tart* MMMM.....strawberry....(XD) Dark: Hey Sunshine do you know where the cokes are? Nalyd: Fine, Chimmy, go post the challenge... Remember to include paragraph form, spelling, grammar, due Thursday... Dark: Nayld can I get off this bench now? Sunshine: Well, Dark... go straight for 3.5 miles, turn left, go three feet, jump off the waterfall, avoid the raphids, journey through the desert, fight off the giant epic man-eating kangaroo, and in its lair you'll find a fridge, which should have cokes in it unless I forgot to go shopping again. *long pause* Or you could just look in the fridge that's right behind you. (XD) Dark: Can you get it because Nayld told me to stay on this bench and no Diet Tye: Can you guys review the stories from last week, even though it doesn't matter anymore? Everyone wants you to. Dark: Hey Tye can you get me a soda? Tye: *tosses Dark a Coke* Dark: Hey it's Smirnoff! CK11: *comes in with Cherry Coke* mmmm... Tye: For the challenge, can we write about when they were in kindergarten? I've been thinking of a funny story involving Geoff, Trent, Duncan, and the principal's office for a while now. Chimmy:Sure, as long as it meets the requirments. Shane: If it's alright, may I do the kindergarden thingy too? Chimmy:As long as it's not a copy of Tye's. Shane: From what I just read, I highly doubt that. CK11: My story's the only one up. What do you mean? (Why should it be in paragraph form?) (Chimmy:Cause Nalyd told me to. XD) Weblykinly: Hey, Chimmy, Sunshine or Nalyd what did you like and dislike about my story, last time! I've been wondering lately. CK11: Same. (Did I do paragraph form right?) (Chimmy:I don't think I'm allowed to comment...) Turnertang: I think my story should be up today or tomorrow! Shane: Mine should be up tonight. Challenge Three For this week's challenge, you have to write about one or more TDI characters as babies/toddlers! It must be written in paragraph form, have proper spelling and grammar, and at least on TDI baby. The story must be about a typical day (Or not so typical!) in the young character's life. This story is due on Thursday, December 24. Merry Crossmas, everyone! (XD) Cards777's Story COKEMAN11's Story '(Not So) "Super" Courtney''' Courtney Telks walked into her second year of school - Junior Kindergarten. "Mommy, where are we going?" The toddler said in the backseat in her mother's Audi, heading off to Northern Ottawa Preschool. "We're going to school, Courtney, dear." Mrs. Telks told her. "But you said back in...that month what there was no more school!" Courtney pouted. "Honey..." Mrs. Telks tried to explain the concept of summer vacation to her daughter. "You said! Hmph!" Courtney cried. "Courtney, that was a time where all of the little kids have no school. You go back after that, and then after school is over in June, you get the time, and it keeps going." Mrs. Telks tried her best. "So...there's school. Then they end it...and then..." Courtney wasn't as smart as she is now...yet. But that happens around first grade. "School happens again in September." Mrs. Telks finished. "When is that?" Courtney asked, "Is it after June? When is June?" "June is when your birthday is, sweetie." Mrs. Telks explained. "Then...when's September? And what month is June?" Courtney continued on and on with questions. "January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September - which it is now - then October. Then November and December." Mrs. Telks told Courtney the order of the months. But Courtney didn't get it. "I know those are the months," Courtney explained, "but what is the order?" "That is the order, honey." Mrs. Telks confirmed. "Ohhhh...." Courtney figured it out. Mrs. Telks exhaled deeply. Courtney arrived at Northern Ottawa Preschool. Her mother got out of the car and opened Courtney's door. "We're here, Courtney! Isn't it exciting?" "Yeah!" Courtney giggled. "Now let's go!" Mrs. Telks lifted Courtney out of the car and walked her to the door that read, Junior Kindergarten - Room 7 - Ms. Rell. "Where are we going?" Courtney asked. "School," Mrs. Telks pointed to the door, "this is your classroom." Courtney walked in, but noticed her mother wasn't coming. "Come, mommy!" Courtney giggled. "Sweetie," Mrs. Telks explained, "remember that you have to be there without me." Courtney started crying. "It's okay, it's okay..." Mrs. Telks walked to the teacher, Ms. Rell. She told the teacher about Courtney's situation. After the conversation, Mrs. Telks left. Courtney cried harder, and Ms. Rell picked Courtney up. "Now what's your name, sweetie?" Courtney barely made a sound, as she was crying. "What's your name?" "Cour...ney..." Courtney just continued crying. "C'mon, you're cooler than that!" Ms. Rell tried to cheer her up. "I...am...?" Courtney stopped crying. "Yeah, you're Super Courtney!" Ms. Rell encouraged. "I'm Super Courtney! Yay!" Courtney cheered and ran off to tell the class that she was "Super Courtney." "I'm Super Courtney! I'm Super Courtney! I'm Super Courtney!" Courtney sang. "I have a feeling that was big mistake." Ms. Rell said to herself. At lunchtime, the lunch was carrots, rice and ham. Courtney walked up to get her lunch. "Now let's see what Super Courtney's lunch is!" Courtney obtained her lunch. "What? I can't get what everyone else gets! I'm Super Courtney! My mommy can get you in big trouble!" Courtney started crying. Ms. Rell came over. "Courtney, you see, everyone gets the same lunch. Remember the motto?" Ms. Rell asked. "You get what you get..." Courtney started. "And you don't get upset," Ms. Rell finished, "so don't get upset. You're Super Courtney! Normal girl by day, hero at night! You have to keep your identity a secret!" "Yeah!" Courtney shouted. "I have to blend in with the rest! Yeah!" Courtney went off to have lunch. "I have a feeling that was a bigger mistake than before." Ms. Rell said to herself. After school, Courtney's mom picked her up. As Mrs. Telks approached Courtney, she began to hear yelling: "I'm Super Courtney! I'm Super Courtney!" "Oh, great..." Mrs. Telks said to herself. And a year of peril, egos and multiple meeting with teachers began. THE END Darkdonpatch's Story Duncan's 1st prank On a cold cold Christmas eve 1 house was very excited except one boy was was a little bit of a pint. "Hey!" Duncan said angrily. Mom said "Hey Dun-bear (embrassing nickname for win XD) What do you want for Christmas?" Duncan said "A Super Mario game!" (Video games for babies for the win) Dad said "Well Santa got it for you." Duncan said "Santa doesn't exist well he did ,but he died a long time ago so parents just say he's real so that that the kids won't see what there going to get!" -His parents were speechless- " Mom and Dad is that true" said Cameron. Mom said "No Cici it isn't.Now Duncan go to bed now!" -So Duncan did- Dad said"How does are kid know about that?" "I don't know Greg I don't." said Mom (more later) GM's Story The Baby Detective Team KoopaKidJr.'s Story Turnertang's Story Weblykinly's Story Lindsay's First Day of Kindergarten It was a sunny day in Vancouver. Lindsay awakened with her mother screaming in her ear to wake up! After all it was Lindsay's most important day in her young life, it was the first day of Kindergarten. (in the works) YoshiPerson's Story Benthegame's Story Jason's Story Katie's a Klutz! (Comming soon...) Kenzen's Story The Tale of Toddler DJ NIzzy's Story Everything has a start, even insanity... (Okay, okay I know that on TDI Interactive it says that Izzy was born mental, blah, blah, blah, however I wanted to do a story about how she went insane, so there! XD) It was a cold winter’s night, one that Isabella’s parents would never forget... A young girl ran into a room filled with beautiful, festive decorations but stopped and stood, she watched the decorations glitter and sparkle in awe. "Whoa. It’s amazing." She said as a wide grin swept across her face. A tall woman with curly red hair walked into the room and smiled at the young girl. "It looks very good, doesn’t it?" She said. "Yes, it does." The girl replied. "Come on, Your Dad has the lights ready." The woman said. "Okay, mom." The young girl said as she walked outside with her mother. There was a man messing around with some lights. He smiled at the two and flicked a switch. Suddenly the whole house shone brightly with many colors almost like a rainbow of light. "Hey its little Izzy, what do you think?" The man asked. "It’s great, thanks Dad." She said with a smile. The man lifted her up onto his shoulder and smiled proudly. The three stood and watched the lights dance and flicker until...CRASH! A car had lost its grip on the icy road and started to spin out of control, it span hectically until it hit another car which was sent flying towards the family... (I ain't done yet! DX) Shane's Story The Beauty, the Beastella, and the ***** Tdafan123's Story Eva as a Toddler,Dear God! A little girl woke up to a foggy morning,6 AM,September 1st,1998. "MOM!Where's my backpack!!"Little Eva,half asked,half yelled,well,more like 99.9% yelled. "R-R-Right here,honey",her mom hesitated,handing her her blue backpack. She grabbed it,slung it over her shoulder and stepped out the door,no words,nothing. She walked 2 houses down to a gray lightpost. Already,there were 2 kids there,one small and with orange hair,his eyes gleamed in the September sun,he smiled to Eva,who ignored the friendly gesture and looked away. The other one was a black haired girl,she was tall for 5,but smiled and said,"Hello". Eva growled,making both kids cry. "Why are you so mean?"The orange haired kid asked,crying. Eva just kept quiet and growled at the 3 other kids that came to the bus stop. Then,the bus came around the corner. It was brown,from mud stains and only bit of the bus were yellow. (In the Works) Tdifan1234's Story Tyedye's Story